A Trip To Europe (Or Not)
by RegularShowFan1592
Summary: The park is going on a flight to Europe, but something goes wrong on the way there! Pairings are from the show, so Mordecai/Margaret, Rigby/Eileen, etc. Rated T for cursing, mild violence, and mild adult situations.
1. The Big Announcement

**Author's Note:** What's up people?! I'm Shane, and I'm here with a new story! I will start the sequel to **A Not-So-Regular Time** _AFTER_ I finish this story! So, enjoy this and please follow/favorite/review! :D

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Mordecai slammed his hand down on the alarm clock. Sunlight was pouring in through the window, almost blinding him. He rubbed his eyes, stretching and yawning in an attempt to wake up. He got off his bed, groggily stepping over the mounds of beer cans Rigby and him had left out the night before. He went out the door and into the bathroom, turning on the shower. He stepped in, letting the warm water run over him and rejuvenate his body while the steam cleared his mind. After stepping out, he dried off, turned on the sink, and brushed his teeth. Before heading back into the bedroom, he was stopped by Benson.

"Good morning Mordecai! You look refreshed and ready for the day." he smiled.

"Oh hey Benson. I was just going back into wake Rigby up for our work today. Sorry about the mess in there." he replied, pointing his thumb to their room.

"It's fine. Oh and that won't be necessary Mordecai, I'll get him up. You just get something to eat then head outside with the rest of the employees and wait for my special announcement." he said winking.

"Uh, sure. Thanks Benson! By the way, I have an air horn underneath my bed..." he snickered.

"Oh no _thank you_, Mordecai!" he smiled, patting Mordecai on the back.

Mordecai went downstairs, while Benson quietly tiptoed into the boy's room. He found the air horn, moved over to Rigby's trampoline and put the horn right by his ear.

HONNNNNNNNK!

"AHHHHHHH!" Rigby screamed, flying up into the air like a cat. He fell back down and bounced off his bed, landing in a pile of trash and cans.

"WHAT THE HELL MORD-" he stopped when he realized who it was, "I mean, good morning Benson!" he said with a stupid grin on his face.

"Good morning Rigby! Now that you're wide awake, PICK UP ALL THIS CRAP OR YOU'RE FIRED!"

"But-"

"NO BUTS! THE ONLY 'BUT' HERE WILL BE KICKED BY ME IF YOU DON'T CLEAN UP THIS FILTH! AFTER THAT, CLEAN YOURSELF THEN GO OUTSIDE!" he shouted, slamming the door shut.

Rigby stood up then grabbed the trash bin, "Ugh! Damn Benson, ordering me around like I'm nothing!"

Benson slammed the door open again, smashing Rigby into the wall.

"WHAT WAS THAT RIGBY?!" he shouted.

"Ennnnnnnnnhhhhhh." Rigby groaned. (A.N: Imagine a baby crying sound lmao)

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!" he said, shutting the door for the final time.

Rigby fell off the wall, got up and started cleaning. He was surprisingly quick, finishing in fifteen minutes flat.

"Thank God that's over. Now to go take a nice, relaxing shower." he sighed.

He walked out to the bathroom, but wasn't expecting Pops to come running down the hall.

"OMPH!" Rigby cried, getting knocked down by Pops.

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry Rigby!" Pops squealed, helping Rigby up.

"It's cool Pops. I was just heading to the shower." he replied.

"Oh well you'd better hurry! Benson has a _special_ announcement! A-HA-HA-HA!" he laughed, hopping down the stairs.

"He's so weird..." muttered Rigby.

After the shower, Rigby scampered downstairs and into the kitchen, where Mordecai was eating some cereal.

"Hey dude." he said.

"Oh hey, good...morning...Rigby." Mordecai said between bites.

"Is there any cereal left?" he asked.

"Nope. I got the last of it dude." he smiled.

"What?! Aw, man! Well let's see what's in the fridge..." he sighed, walking over the fridge door.

He opened it, looking for anything edible, "Mordecai, there's _nothing_ in here! Just moldy yogurt and some-" he sniffed the orange juice, "AUGH! this OJ smells awful!"

"Well, you _are_ used to eating garbage anyways..." Mordecai said under his breath.

"Huh?" Rigby gave him a funny look.

"Oh nothing." he said whistling and looking away.

"I'm going outside man." Rigby muttered, holding his growling stomach.

"Hey wait for me!" Mordecai yelled, putting his bowl in the sink.

The boys went outside, sitting down on the front steps.

Benson spoke up, "Ok, now that everyone's here, I have some big news: We won't be here this weekend."

"Why not?!" screamed Pops.

"Pops, calm down. It's something good." replied Benson.

"What is it Benson?" asked Skips.

"Yeah, tell us bro!" yelled Muscle Man.

"OK! GOD! I WAS TRYING TO BUILD UP SOME TENSION DAMN IT!" he shouted.

"Sorry Benson." Mordecai said for everyone.

"It's all right. Here it is: We are flying to Europe! We'll travel through France, Germany, and Italy! Here, come take your tickets and passports. We'll be leaving tomorrow morning, so please take the day off to get ready to leave everyone!" he finished smiling.

"WHOO! THIS IS GONNA BE AWESOME BROS! Come on Fives, let's get ready!" Muscle Man cheered, running off with High Five Ghost.

"Nice deal Benson!" Skips said, looking at his ticket.

"Yeah. I got them for a bargain! The seller was a little shady though..." he said rubbing his chin.

"What do you mean?" Pops asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing Pops. Don't worry, just go pack." he smiled, putting an arm on Pop's shoulder.

"Hey Benson, I have a question: Can Margaret come with us?" Mordecai asked.

"Yeah, and Eileen?" Rigby added.

"Well...I don't know if I have the money for the two extra tickets, guys." he replied sadly.

"Aw, come on Benson! Pleeeeeeease? Pleeeeeeeeeeeease? Pleeee-" cried Rigby, jumping onto Benson's legs and begging.

"FINE! But you guys, _especially you_ Rigby, need to be on your best behavior on this trip as Mr. Mallard will be joining us! If you can promise to me this trip will go smoothly, I'll get Margaret and Eileen tickets." he answered.

"We promise Benson!" Mordecai replied putting his hand up and one across his chest.

"I can trust you Mordecai, but what about you Rigby?" he said looking down with a frown and crossing his arms.

"Pffff. I'll do _fine_ Benson, you can trust me!" he said smugly.

"Un-huh. Well, you guys better get packing! I'll head into the computer room and order two more tickets!" he smiled, walking past them up the steps.

"Come on dude. You need to pack your one clean piece of clothing." Mordecai chuckled.

"STOP TALKING!" Rigby shouted, waving his arms.

The boys headed upstairs to pack and call their girlfriends with the good news.


	2. Getting Ready to Fly

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! Here is chapter 2! Enjoy and please follow/favorite/review! :D

The next morning Benson walked up to Mordecai and Rigby's room, hoping to get them up as they overslept.

"Hey guys, you need to get up! If we're late to the airport or you take too long to get to there after picking them up, YOU'RE BOTH FIRED!" he shouted, pounding the door.

Mordecai sat up like a rocket, grabbing his clock with both hands in fear.

"DUDE! We overslept! Get up Rigby, we gotta go!" he yelled, rushing into the bathroom to shower.

"Huh? What? Aw man, I don't wanna get up now!" he whined, pulling a dirty shirt over his head.

Benson came in fuming with anger, "Get up now or I'll get the air horn again!"

"Ok, ok. I'm up, geez!" Rigby groaned.

Mordecai came back in five minutes later, "Your turn man, and hurry!"

"Ok! God, you'd think the house was on fire or something with how much you are freaking out!" Rigby muttered on his way to the bathroom.

Twenty minutes passed and Rigby came in whistling to himself. Mordecai, to put it lightly, was pissed.

"DUDE WHAT THE HELL?! I TOOK FIVE FREAKING MINUTES AND YOU TAKE TWENTY? You know what…it's not even worth getting upset, let's just go." he sighed.

"Well sorry! I need to look and smell good for Eileen!" he said, crossing his arms.

"Whatever man." Mordecai said.

The boys headed outside to the cart and drove to Eileen's apartment. They walked up to the door, which Mordecai knocked.

Eileen answered smiling, "Hi guys! We're running late, sorry! MARGARET THEY'RE HERE! ARE YOU READY?!"

"YEAH, I JUST NEED TO FINISH PACKING THIS LAST BAG!" she yelled back.

"It's fine Eileen, we're behind as well. I'm gonna go help Margaret, you guys just hang out here." Mordecai smiled, walking past them.

Eileen stepped over by Rigby, "So…how are you Rigby?" she asked.

Rigby walked over to the couch, not really paying attention.

"Huh? Oh I'm good Eileen. Hey, this is a pretty sweet place you got here!" he smiled.

Eileen sat down next to him, "Thanks! Um, I heard you wanted me to come with you on this trip? That's really sweet of you Rigby…" she smiled, blushing even harder.

"Yeah, I'm just that kind of guy." he grinned smugly, resting his arms behind his head.

"Could you carry my bags down to the cart please? I'd really appreciate it!" she said.

He jumped off the couch, flexing his "muscles", "YEAH I CAN!".

Rigby went into Eileen's room, grabbing the biggest bag he could and lifted it over his back, slowly moving outside.

"Um Rigby, there are wheels on the bottom of that…" she quietly noticed.

"I got it Eileen! It's…all…in…the…technique!" he answered, struggling down each step.

He fell at the bottom step onto the ground, the bag squishing him. Eileen quickly ran down to him.

"OH MY GOD! RIGBY ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?!" she screamed.

Mordecai and Margaret ran out to the door, wondering what happened.

"Is he ok?" asked Margaret.

"Yeah, I'm fine guys. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to carry it like that…" he groaned, rubbing his back.

"Dude, maybe you should carry Eileen's purse as that seems like something you could handle!" Mordecai laughed.

"Hardy-har-har…" Rigby said rolling his eyes.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we'd better get going guys!" Margaret suggested, looking at the time on her phone.

The boys finished putting the bags in the trunk of the cart, then drove to the airport. They found a parking spot and dashed to their gate.

"We're here guys!" Mordecai said, out of breath.

Benson looked at his cell phone, "Just in time! Ok, the flight is boarding soon so if you need to use the bathroom or get a quick bite to eat, I'd do it now people!"

"Oh no! I gotta use it bro!" Muscle Man squealed while jogging to the men's room.

"Awesome! Let's get pizza guys!" Rigby cheered, sprinting off on all fours towards the food court.

"Dude, wait for us!" Mordecai shouted, running after Rigby.

The couples ordered a medium pepperoni pizza, eating quickly before the flight.

"So Mordecai, what do you think of going to Europe?" Margaret asked.

"It's gonna be totally freaking awesome! Especially with you…" he added suggestively.

"Oh barf!" Rigby muttered.

"Ya know Rigby; they say Paris is the 'City of Love'…" Mordecai teased, winking at Eileen.

"STOP TALKING! I'M TRYING TO EAT PIZZA, NOT THROW IT UP!" he shouted raising his arms up.

Just then, the P.A system came on, "Attention: Flight 666 to Paris, France is now boarding. First class is allowed to proceed through the tunnel."

"'Flight 666'? That sounds like bad news man!" Rigby cried.

"Dude, don't worry about it. We'll be fine." Mordecai said.

The friends headed back to the group, where Benson was giving instructions.

"Hey Benson, can you explain where we'll all be sitting?" Mordecai asked.

"Sure Mordecai. I'll go through it slowly. First class is Mordecai next to Margaret then me, Skips in front of you with Pops and Mr. Mallard across from us. Second class is Muscle Man next to Rigby and High Five Ghost. Thomas will sit across from them, next to Eileen. Got it?" he finished.

"Yep, thanks Benson." Mordecai replied.

"Hey Thomas, I'll trade you seats…" Rigby whispered.

"No way man." he whispered back.

"Come on dude! Let me sit next to Eileen. I'll do your jobs for the whole week after we get back…" he whined.

"Well, okay. Just remember, you owe me!" Thomas replied.

The first class boarded, sitting in their correct spots. Second class came on, but Rigby switched tickets and seats with Thomas. When Rigby sat down next to Eileen, she smiled crazily knowing he did that for her. Thomas meanwhile, was stuck next to an already snoring Muscle Man, who started to drool on his shirt. Thomas groaned in annoyance, knowing this was going to be a long flight. The pilot came on the speaker, prepping for takeoff.

"Hello everyone, this is your captain speaking, and welcome to Flight 666 from Twin Pines, California to Paris, France. We hope you'll enjoy your flight, as it will be about eight hours with food available and an in-flight movie. We expect the weather to be clear skies all the way there, so please buckle up and enjoy the trip. Finally, thank you for choosing Twin Pines Airlines: The Top Care In The Air!"

_'EIGHT HOURS?! Rigby owes me two weeks of jobs for this!_' Thomas thought, gritting his teeth.


	3. Chatting On the Plane

**Authors Note:** Hi dudes! I forgot Mr. Mallard was in the story, so I had to put him and Pops in their own seats across from the others in first class (go back to chapter 2 if you don't remember where people are sitting). Here is chapter 3 so enjoy and please follow/favorite/review! :D

About three hours later, everyone was quietly doing their own thing. In first class, Mordecai and Margaret were eating a small lunch together, Benson was working on paperwork while Skips was reading, Pops was playing with a ball in a cup, and Mr. Mallard was sleeping. Meanwhile in second class, Muscle Man was still snoring, much to Thomas' annoyance, High Five Ghost was listening to music, Rigby was playing a video game, and finally Eileen was staring out the window.

Mordecai spoke up, "Hey Benson?"

"Yes, Mordecai?" he said, looking back over the seat.

"Who decided that we should have this huge vacation?"

"Um, well that was my idea. I thought we could all use a break as it's getting close to winter."

"Oh. I was also wondering how you managed to get two tickets for Margaret and Eileen the day before our flight?"

"I got them from the same seller of the other ones. He offered me an amazing two for one deal!"

"Yeah, doesn't that seem fishy though?"

"NO! Now stop with the twenty questions!" he yelled.

"Hey! Don't shout at Mordecai like that!" Margaret yelled, defending him.

"Yeah Benson, relax and put down your paperwork for five minutes." Skips suggested.

Benson sunk back into his seat rubbing his forehead with both hands, "I'm sorry, I'm just fed up with my job at the moment."

"Why?" Mordecai asked.

"Well, it's Mr. Mallard. He's been riding my ass for too long. He keeps putting more and more paperwork on me, and I'm near my breaking point." he whispered.

"Aw, I feel for ya dude." Mordecai smiled.

"Thanks, guys. Now if only Rigby would be as mature as you, a lot of my stress would just melt away." he sighed.

"Rigby's okay Benson, he just messes up...a lot. Also slacks off...a lot. And-" Mordecai chuckled.

"He gets the point Mordecai." Skips interrupted.

Mordecai stood up and stepped into the aisle, "Sorry. Well, Margaret and I have to 'use the bathroom' so we'll talk to you later guys." Mordecai winked at Margaret, who followed him to the back of the plane.

"Don't take too long..." Skips smiled.

Mordecai was about to walk past Thomas, when he stopped.

"Hey Thomas, why are you sitting there man? I thought you-"

"Don't...ask..." he muttered.

"Sorry Thomas." Mordecai said, putting his hand over his mouth to hold back a laugh.

"Oh Starla, your skin is so soft..." Muscle Man slobbered.

_'I'm gonna kill Rigby for this! Right after I throw up...'_ Thomas thought, shivering with disgust.

Eileen looked over at Rigby, who was completely into his video game.

"Hey Rigby?" she quietly asked.

She tapped him on his shoulder, "Rigby?"

"Yeah what's up?" he replied.

"When we get to Paris, did you want to...I don't know...go see the sights?" she asked blushing.

"Huh? Sights? Yeah that sounds great, Eileen."

_'Oh Rigby, you're so cute when you act like a kid. Don't worry, we'll be together someday..."_ she thought, turning back to the window.

Another hour passed, with Mordecai and Margaret coming back to their seats after "using the bathroom" and Thomas, sadly, still stuck underneath Muscle Man, when the plane started to shake.

"Huh?! What was that bro?!" Muscle Man yelled sitting up.

_'Thank God!_' Thomas thought, going back to the bathroom to wash off.

"What'd you say Muscle Man?" High Five Ghost asked, pulling off his headphones.

"Didn't you feel the plane shake?!" he asked, freaking out.

"No. It was probably just turbulence." he replied.

The pilot came on, "Attention passengers, we are experiencing some minor turbulence but no need to worry. We are currently over the Amazon, which is about halfway through our flight, and we recommend that everyone remain in your seats and make sure you're fastened tightly."

Mr. Mallard awoke as well, "Wha-what's going on?!" he grumbled.

"Nothing sir, just some minor turbulence! We're about halfway to Paris." Benson answered.

"I'm scared father!" Pops whimpered.

"Don't worry son, Beanball here will take care of everything! Right, Beanball?" he said, giving Benson a dirty look.

"Yes, Mr. Mallard. It's Benson, by the way." he replied.

"Yes, yes. Whatever, Brian." he muttered.

"Ugh." Benson sighed, slapping his forehead.

The pilot came on again, "Hello again, passengers. We are heading into a sudden stormfront, possibly a hurricane. I'm required to tell you all to remain in your seats and you may need the oxygen masks above your seats. I've flown for over 30 years so we should be-"

"What happened to him Mordecai?" asked Margaret.

He came back on, "DEAR GOD IN HEAVEN, WHAT IS THAT?! NO! NO! I'VE GOT TO PASS THIS STORM FROM HELL! NOOOOOOOOO!"

He went silent.


	4. Escaping the Plane

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 4! I'm REALLY sorry this one is so short, I'm just trying to lead up to where they get separated in the Amazon jungle. :/ Enjoy and please follow/favorite/review! :D

The entire plane was silent, fearing the worst. After ten seconds, a creaking noise was heard as the cockpit was ripped off the plane, allowing everyone to see what was about to swallow them up: a hurricane like no other!

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" screamed Margaret, hugging Mordecai.

One of the stewards stood up, "EVERYONE LISTEN TO ME: GET THE PARACHUTES OUT OF THE BACK OF THE PLANE! THEN-" he was sucked out of the front, "AHHHHHHHHH!"

"HOLY CRAP! EVERYONE DO AS HE SAID!" Mordecai ordered, running back to second class.

"What happened up there, Mordecai?!" Rigby yelled.

"THE FREAKING PLANE IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN DUDE! WE NEED THE DAMN PARACHUTES!" he shouted over the wind and thunder.

"Where are they?!" Eileen asked.

Mordecai looked around as fast as he could, finding the parachutes in boxes labeled "EMERGENCY" attached to each of the walls. He broke the glass with his elbow, which started bleeding. Then, he began handing out parachutes, but ran out before everyone had one!

"THERE AREN'T ANY MORE PARACHUTES GUYS! SOME OF YOU WILL HAVE TO HOLD ON TO EACH OTHER!" he shouted.

"WHAT?!" Rigby screamed.

"YEAH MAN! I'LL JUMP OUT OF THE SIDE DOOR FIRST!" he replied, opening the emergency door in the middle of the plane.

"BE SAFE MORDECAI!" Benson shouted.

"I WILL AND I'LL SEE YOU ALL ON THE GROUND GUYS!" he smiled, giving Margaret a kiss on the cheek then a thumbs-up to everyone else.

He jumped, with Margaret going next then Skips, who held Pops. Rigby also didn't have a parachute, so he was forced to be held by Thomas. Right after Thomas jumped, Eileen did the same, going near Thomas' parachute. After Eileen, Mr. Mallard jumped, followed by Benson. Exiting last was Muscle Man, who held on to High Five Ghost.

With everyone off the broken plane, it went into a nosedive, crashing in a fiery ball of metal and glass nearby.


	5. The First Landings

**Authors Note:** Hey people! Again, I'm sorry about the short chapter 4, I should've combined it with my third. Anyways, here is chapter 5! Enjoy and please follow/favorite/review! :)

Thomas and Rigby landed safely, with Thomas getting the brunt of the landing as Rigby had climbed up onto his shoulders as they got closer to the ground. Thomas landed near a huge rock, almost smacking his feet into but hit the hard ground instead. Eileen landed nearby, not having any trouble getting out of her parachute, and ran off to find Rigby and Thomas.

"Rigby?! Thomas?!" she shouted with her hands cupping her mouth, "Is anyone there?!"

She stopped when she thought she heard something moving in the distance. A flash of lightning came down, illuminating the area with the silhouette of a creature stalking her in the bushes. She stopped in her tracks, frozen in fear.

"He-hello? Rigby?" she said as quiet as a mouse, knees shaking.

Another flash, with the animal coming closer. Eileen didn't dare move, because she knew if she did, she could die.

"Rigby, if this is a joke, IT'S NOT FUNNY!" she shouted.

"EILEEN?! HOLD ON WE'RE COMING!" Rigby shouted, sprinting as fast as he could on all fours to her voice.

"We'll find her man! Come on keep up!" Thomas shouted a few feet ahead of him.

"Wait for me Thomas!" he shouted back.

"AHHHHHH!" she shrieked.

_'EILEEN! I've got to get to her!'_ Rigby thought, moving even faster all the while darting underneath and over trees and branches.

Thomas reached her first, while Rigby stopped further back to catch his breath.

"Eileen! Are you all right?" he smiled, but quickly turned to a confused look.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"B-b-b-b-b-behind you..." she barely whispered.

"Wha-"

SLASH!

Thomas was sliced across his back and knocked into the dirt, away from Eileen. He laid unconscious, bleeding on the ground. Rigby ran up, wondering what happened; what he saw was enough to scare the crap out of him: a huge black panther, teeth gleaming in the moonlight with its claws ready to rip up Eileen and Thomas.

The panther lurched back it's legs and lunged at Eileen.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Rigby shouted, getting a running start then hitting the panther in it's stomach with his head, knocking it away from Eileen.

"RIGBY?!" Eileen screamed.

"EILEEN, GO! NOW! I'LL TRY TO HOLD IT OFF!" he shouted, running away from the panther to get it away from Eileen and Thomas.

"HEY UGLY, OVER HERE!" he shouted, throwing rocks at the panther.

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU RIGBY!" she yelled, running over to Thomas to check on him.

_'He's bleeding pretty badly. I need to get him out of here, but I won't leave Rigby!'_ she thought.

"Thomas, wake up please! We need your help!" she cried.

Thomas didn't respond...he was out cold.

_'Wait. What's this?'_ she thought, looking at Thomas' pockets. She grabbed the object out of his pocket: a Bowie knife!

_'Why would he have a this? And how did this get past the airport security?'_ she thought with wide eyes.

"EILEEN, IF YOU'RE NOT GONNA LEAVE, I COULD USE SOME HELP!" he yelled, darting behind a tree to hide.

"RUN OVER TO ME, I'VE GOT A PLAN!" she shouted, grabbing some more rocks and sticks.

Rigby scampered over to her, hearing her plan: She would distract him, then Rigby would have to stab the panther. (A.N: I DON'T SUPPORT ANIMAL VIOLENCE, IT'S JUST A PART OF THE STORY!)

"Are you ready, Eileen?" Rigby asked, taking the knife.

"Yes. Be careful."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." he grabbed her and kissed her cheek.

"For luck!" he smiled.

Eileen stood there in shock holding her cheek, but quickly shook it off. She started throwing more stuff at the panther. She then stuck her tounge out, making a face to egg the panther on. The panther lunged at Eileen, who ran behind a huge boulder. The panther then jumped over the rock trying to surprise her, but Rigby grabbed it's tail, pulling it off the rock. Rigby jumped onto the panther, stabbing the knife into it's leg then pulled it out ready to stab it again. It sliced Rigby's cheek, knocking him off but, realizing it was wounded, hobbled away in defeat.

"OH MY GOD RIGBY! ARE YOU OKAY?!" she screamed.

Rigby sat up rubbing his face, "Augh!"

"Rigby, we need to help Thomas. I promise I'll patch up your face later, but Thomas is going to bleed out! We need to carry him somehow." she ordered.

"Ok, ok. You're right Eileen. Let's find a big leaf to make a stretcher or something!" he agreed.

Rigby and Eileen found a huge leaf, barely long enough to put under Thomas. They were also barely able to lift him-almost dragging him-off into the dark jungle, searching for anyone to help.

Meanwhile, Mordecai landed in a dense brush, skidding along the muddy ground before grabbing onto a tree branch to stop himself. He stood up and ran underneath a huge leaf to get out of the wind and rain. He could hear Margaret screaming for him in the distance, which meant she was close to him. He darted between trees, shouting her name in fear, until he came to a clearing in the jungle with Margaret stuck in a tree!

"MARGARET?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" he shouted.

"MORDECAI?! I'M UP HERE, IN THE TREE!" she replied.

He looked up, seeing her stuck with her parachute still on, it's strings tangled in the branches. He moved over to her and attempted to climb up the tree but it was too slippery and muddy to grip anything.

"MARGARET, YOU HAVE TO GET OUT OF THERE! DON'T WORRY I'LL CATCH YOU!" he shouted.

"I CAN'T MORDECAI! I'M TOO SCARED TO! WHAT IF I BREAK SOMETHING OR-" she screamed when lightning struck the tree, starting a fire along it which moved towards her parachute, "AHHHH!"

"MARGARET PLEASE COME DOWN! TRUST ME, I WON'T LET YOU GET HURT!" he looked up into her eyes smiling and put his hands out.

"OK! HERE I GO..." she said, unbuckling the straps.

Mordecai barely caught her, falling back into the ground with her on top of him.

"Ugh! My arm!" he groaned, holding it in pain.

Margaret got off him and brushed herself off, "Thank you Mordecai. Oh my God, your arm! We need to bandage it!"

She ran off a few feet away, finding a big leaf and some sticks and fashioned an arm cast out of it. She ran back to him, putting it on his arm.

"Here, this will help for the time being."

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry. Did it help at all?" she asked looking at him with concern.

"Ye-yeah kind of. Thanks Margaret, you're the best." he smiled.

They were about to kiss when another lighting strike hit the tree, engulfing it in flames.

"Whoa...we'd better find shelter or something until this storm passes." Mordecai suggested standing up and staring at the fire.

"Yeah, let's go." she replied.

They held hands and ran off into the dense brush, not knowing what was ahead.


	6. The Other Landings

**Authors Note:** What's up guys! Thanks for the reviews! Now we're up to chapter 6, where we'll see what happens to Benson/Mr. Mallard (WARNING: There is A TON of cursing), Muscle Man/HFG, and Skips/Pops. Enjoy and please remember to keep reviewing and give this a favorite/follow! :D

Skips and Pops landed in a muddy river of the jungle, almost getting stuck in it, but Skips was able to drag Pops out, crawling to land and breathing heavily on the ground.

"Thank you Skips!" Pops said shaking his hand.

"No-no problem Pops." he smiled.

"Where are we?" Pops asked, looking around scared.

"Hmmmm. I'm not sure. The pilot said we were above the Amazon jungle right before we crashed." he replied, rubbing his chin.

"Have you been in a situation like this before Skips?"

"Yes, once Techmo and I were on a trip to South America to look for an ancient relic. It was said to give the person who held it unimaginable wealth and power."

"Oooooooh. What happened?"

"Well, we found it, but Techmo started to act strange, like the relic was messing with his mind. So, I stole it while he was asleep from his tent and chucked it into the river nearby. I haven't seen or heard about it since then." Skips finished.

"Do you think it could've traveled to here? Don't rivers connect throughout the world?"

"Possibly, but I doubt it. That happened years ago."

"Right, of course. Well, should we find the others?" Pops asked, sitting up.

"Yes, but please stick by me Pops." Skips ordered, pulling Pops up to his feet.

They trudged off into the jungle.

A few hundred yards away, Muscle Man and High Five Ghost drifted towards a clearing but he got his foot caught in a branch in a tree and turned upside down.

"OH NO! FIVES, GET ME DOWN BRO!" he shouted then started squealing like crazy.

"Dude, calm down!" he replied, flying up to his foot.

"You didn't hurt anything, plus there's leaves below so I'm just gonna pull your foot out, then you brace for the fall okay man?" High five Ghost asked, grabbing his foot with his hand.

"O-ok. Do it bro!" he replied closing his eyes.

High Five Ghost pulled his foot out, then dropped Muscle Man a few inches and quickly grabbed his foot.

"WHAT THE HECK FIVES?!" he yelled.

"Ha! Chill dude, I'm just messing with you." he laughed, setting him down on the ground.

"Don't do that again bro! You know how I hate heights!" he said angrily.

"Ok geez, I'm sorry!" he replied, putting his hand up in defense.

"A-HA-HA-HA! I adore these butterflies!" Pops squealed in the distance.

"Is that Pops?" Muscle Man asked.

"Yeah...who else laughs like that?"

"Good point."

"Ok, apology accepted bro. Let's go find our friends." he said.

They high-fived each other then ran off towards Pop's laughing.

Meanwhile, Benson and Mr. Mallard skidded along the treetops, falling on to ground after getting their parachutes tangled together.

"Damn it Brian! How could you cause this to happen?!" Mr. Mallard grumbled, pushing Benson off him then getting up with his cane.

"Hold on, sir. How is any of this my fault?" he asked.

"Well, if you hadn't of booked this trip, none of this would've happened! Maybe if you would keep working instead of thinking about vacations, you would be more productive!"

Benson stepped off to the side, breathing in and out so he wouldn't blow his top. Mr. Mallard walked up behind him, tapping him with his cane.

"Brian, you need to listen to your boss!"

Benson became redder than ever before, turning back around and punching Mr. Mallard down onto the ground.

"ENOUGH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CRANKY, BITCHY ASS! I'VE HELD IT BACK, BUT THERE'S NOTHING TO STOP ME NOW! ALL YOU FUCKING DO IS PUT MORE GODDAMN PAPERWORK AND BULLSHIT ON ME! YOU EXPECT ME TO WORK LIKE A GODDAMN ROBOT, JUST IN AND OUT OF THE OFFICE 24/7?! ARE YOU INSANE?! YOU KNOW WHAT, DON'T ANSWER THAT, I KNOW FOR A FACT YOU ARE! ALSO YOU'RE, WITHOUT A DOUBT, THE BIGGEST HYPOCRITE I'VE EVER MET! YOU ONLY SHOW UP WHEN IT BENEFITS YOU, NOT YOUR EMPLOYEES, YOU DON'T APPRECIATE ANYTHING WE DO FOR YOU AND YOU-YOU DOUBT YOUR OWN FUCKING SON, WHO I'VE SEEN STEP UP TO THE PLATE, TO RUN YOUR PARK! WHY THE FUCK DID I EVEN ACCEPT THIS DEAD END JOB?! I SHOULD'VE KNOWN THIS WOULDN'T GET ME ANYWHERE, BUT I WAS YOUNG AND NAIVE. THE ONLY GOOD THING ABOUT THIS JOB IS THAT I HAVE SOME OF THE NICEST, MOST RESPECTFUL WORKERS I'VE SEEN! EVEN RIGBY HAS MANNED UP RECENTLY, WHICH IS SAYING SOMETHING ABOUT MY JOB AS A MANAGER! IF I CAN TEACH THAT LAZY JACKASS TO RESPECT ME AND HIS PEERS PLUS WORK HARDER, I'VE DONE A DAMN GOOD JOB, AND IT'D BE NICE TO GET SOME PRAISE FROM YOU FOR FUCKING ONCE! FINALLY, AND THIS JUST COMEPLETLY BAFFLES ME, I'VE KNOWN YOU FOR TEN GODDAMN YEARS AND YOU...CAN'T...REMEMBER...MY...FUCKING...NAME?! IT'S FUCKING BENSON! B-E-N-S-O-N! DO-DO I HAVE TO ENGRAVE IT INTO YOUR FUCKING PRECIOUS LIMOUSINE SO YOUR SENILE ASS CAN REMEMBER IT?! GOD! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?! HUH?!" he finally finished, throat dry.

"B-B-B-Benson...I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way. I'm also truly sorry that I forget your name and don't interact with you that often, but I am pretty much retired from the park. I promise I won't forget your name, and I'll give you and the whole park employment a pay raise to compensate for my foolishness. I'll also hand over total control of the park to you and my son." Mr. Mallard smiled.

"Are you serious?" he asked, stunned.

"Yes, I am. You will be co-owner. And you can promote whoever you think deserves to be the new manager." he said, putting a hand on Benson's shoulder.

"Th-thank you, sir. I'm sorry for my outburst, but I've just had too much stress on me lately and I reached my breaking point." he said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. You had every right to put me in my place. Now, shouldn't we find some place to take shelter from this awful storm...Benson?"

"Yes, sir. Let's find some." he smiled.


	7. Finding Friends (Part 1)

**Authors Note:** Hey people! Here is chapter 7, where we'll go back to see how Mordecai/Margaret and Rigby/Eileen are doing with the unconscious Thomas. Enjoy and please follow/favorite/review! :D

Mordecai and Margaret wondered around in the dense leaves. With nothing sharp to cut the brush, they slowly stumbled through until coming to a nearby riverbed.

"Let's stop here for a minute Margaret, I'm so thirsty!" Mordecai suggested.

"Good idea Mordecai...I could use a drink." she replied, kneeling down to scoop up some water for Mordecai.

He took a sip, but spit it out almost immediately, "GAH!"

"What's wrong with the water?"

"It tastes like the water fountain in the park! The sad thing is though, this water is probably cleaner." he sighed.

"Yeah. Hey, I think the hurricane is dying down. Do you know what time it could be?" she asked, looking up to the sky.

"No idea. Do our phones even work out here?"

Margaret grabbed her phone, but it was dead, so she grabbed Mordecai's but his was covered in mud and she couldn't read if it was on or not.

"I guess they don't. Maybe when we find Eileen she can tell us. Remember she's into stargazing?"

"Yeah, it's kind of annoying though, with her talking about it non-stop."

"Yeah, but its a good thing she's nerdy, maybe it'll help us out here!" she smiled.

"I hope so. Rigby probably is crying his eyes out right now and Thomas is carrying him. Ha Ha!" Mordecai laughed hard, holding his stomach with one arm.

Suddenly, they heard a dragging noise behind them. Mordecai stood up, moving slowly towards the source of the noise.

"Eileen, are we to the river yet?! I'm so tired!"

"Rigby? HEY RIGBY IS THAT YOU?!" Mordecai shouted.

"MORDECAI? WE'RE COMING TO YOU GUYS! WAIT FOR US!" Rigby shouted back.

They came out to the clearing, setting Thomas down by the edge of the river.

"What happened to Thomas?!" Margaret asked worriedly.

"Hold on, I need a drink..." Rigby answered.

"I wouldn't drink the water dude. Remember using the hose in the fountain that time?"

Rigby stopped with the water right beneath his lips, and turned back around to face his friends, "Thanks man."

"Whoa! What hit your face dude?" Mordecai asked with wide eyes.

"We were attacked by a black panther. It would've been badass because of how I scared him off, but it slashed Thomas' back and my face, ruining the coolness. What happened to your arm?" he asked in return.

"Oh I saved Margaret from being burned alive from a tree she was stuck in that caught fire then I injured it when she fell on top of me when I caught her. So how did you ward off the panther?"

"I stabbed it! It was scary as hell dude!" Rigby said, waving his arms around.

"Wait, you stabbed it? You never carry a knife man."

Eileen spoke up, "I found it in Thomas' pocket. We were forced to use it."

"Why the heck would Thomas have a knife?" asked Margaret, who felt scared a little.

"I don't know. I'll ask him later." Mordecai said.

"Why only you dude?" Rigby asked, folding his arms.

"Because, I'm usually the one who calms people down and acts as the voice of reason, duh!" Mordecai said, folding his arms as well.

"Yeah." Margaret agreed.

"He has a point, Rigby..." Eileen added.

"Fine, I just thought we'd do 'Good Bird, Bad Raccoon' like that one time..." he grumbled.

Mordecai slapped his forehead, "Dude, shut up. We never did that.", he punched Rigby.

"Ow!" Rigby whined rubbing his arm.

"Hey Eileen, what time is it?" Margaret asked.

"Uh, well as far as I can tell, it appears to be around 4:00 to 4:30 a.m." she replied.

"Good, we'll need the sunlight. Before it comes up though, let's sleep for an hour. Rigby, you keep an eye on Thomas until he wakes up." Mordecai ordered.

"What? Why me?!" he complained.

"Because I said so." he retorted.

"Fine!" he muttered.

Everyone except Rigby fell asleep. A half-hour later, Rigby started to doze off as well. Thomas groaned as he started to wake up.

"Oh man. Why does my back feel like I ran through a wood chipper?"

He sat up and looked down at the leaf he'd been laid on: It was completely covered in dried blood.

_'Oh my God, what the hell happened?!_' he thought, looking around and seeing everyone sleeping.

He went up to Mordecai and shook him, "Mordecai? Mordecai, wake up!" he whispered.

"Huh? Who is- THOM-" he was interrupted by Thomas putting his hand over his beak.

"Shut up man! I can't wake anyone else up! Follow me and then explain what happened!" he hissed, moving a few feet away from the group with Mordecai behind him.

"Ok, fill me in..." he said still whispering.

Mordecai explained everything, saving the knife parts for last.

"...and then we took a nap before you woke up." he finished.

"Whoa, that stuff sounds pretty crazy. But wait, how did Rigby get rid of a freaking panther?" Thomas asked.

"Well...he used your knife. Eileen found it in your pocket after you were knocked out and gave it to him." he said, wincing for a moment.

"You guys weren't supposed to find that!" he said, almost raising his voice.

"Shhhhh! Thomas, I'm sorry but I need to know why you have that knife! How did it get past the metal detector and security?" he ordered.

"I-I can't tell you Mordecai." he said sadly.

"Look, if you don't tell me the whole story behind the knife, I'll be forced to tell Benson and he'll fire you, no exceptions! I don't want to do that to a friend." he said with a stern face.

"FINE! But you've got to promise you won't tell anyone else!" he pleaded.

"Ok, ok. You can trust me Thomas." he replied smiling.

"Thanks man. All right, the reason I have that knife is-"


	8. Finding Friends (Part 2)

**Authors Note:** Hi everyone! Sorry if you guys don't like cliffhangers, but I think it makes it more suspenseful. Anyways, here is chapter 8, where we'll see how Pops/Skips are doing with Muscle Man/High Five Ghost and hopefully Benson and Mr. Mallard will find them. Enjoy and follow/favorite/review! :D

Muscle Man ran up to Pops' voice, smacking into each other and knocking Pops to the floor.

"Oh my! Mitch?!" he cried.

"Oh I'm so sorry Pops!" he replied, dusting Pops off.

"It's all right, my good man. Skips? I found Muscle Man and the ghost!" he yelled behind him.

"I'm Fives, Pops, remember?" he slapped his face.

"Oh of course. I'm not around you very often, Fives." he apologized.

"It's cool. So, where is Skips?" he asked.

"He was right behind me! Oh I do hope he's not in danger!" he cried.

"Don't worry bro, we'll find him!" Muscle Man said confidently.

The three friends walked back, they thought, the way Pops had come while shouting Skips' name.

"Skips?! Skips?! Oh Ski- OW!" cried Pops, who ran into a large stone wall hidden by leaves.

"Oh my noggin! What did I hit?" he whimpered.

Muscle Man pulled the leaves off to the ground, "I don't know bro. Let's see..."

"Whoa! What is it?" High Five Ghost asked.

Suddenly, a group of men, clad in purple robes, with a red cross across the front chest, while also hiding their faces, came out of the bushes off to the side, "It's something you should leave alone!"

"Oh no bro!" Muscle Man squealed, before being knocked unconscious along with Pops and High Five Ghost and dragged into the structure.

In another part of the forest, Benson and Mr. Mallard were unknowingly making their way towards their friend's position.

"Um, sir? Are you sure you know where you're going?" Benson asked.

Mr. Mallard pushed branches away with his cane, "Yes Benson! I went on a safari in my younger years, it was glorious!"

"Really sir? That's fascinating!" he said sarcastically.

"Yes I know! In fact, Skips and I used to take Pops to the zoo and I would tell Pops all about my adventures." he smiled.

"That's nice sir." Benson sighed, lagging behind.

"Benson, why don't you start a family?"

Benson stopped in his tracks, "Wha-what?! Why would you bring that up sir?"

Mr. Mallard kept going, "Well, I just assumed a man of your age would have children by now or at least settle down with someone."

"Mr. Mallard, I live in an apartment with a, until recently, low-wage job, and I'm just now getting the courage to go out with this girl back in the city."

"What's her name?"

"Audrey, sir."

"Oh yes Audrey! I've met her before...she seems nice enough."

"Yeah, she's pretty awesome sir." he smiled, blushing a little.

"Have you thought of getting more serious, Benson?"

"Well, I've thought about asking her to move in to a bigger apartment with me, but I'm too nervous sir." he said sadly.

"It's perfectly normal to be nervous Benson. When I asked my wife to marry me, it took a lot of courage and I almost didn't go through with it, but I was so glad I did!"

"Thank you for the advice sir." he said quietly.

"You're welcome, Benson."

They finally came to the large stone wall, stopping to take a break.

"Say, what's this here Benson?" Mr. Mallard asked, poking his cane at the wall.

"No-no idea sir." he replied, panting from all the walking.

"Looks like a part of some building, from an ancient civilization..." he muttered.

"Whatever you say sir." Benson sighed, resting against the wall and closing his eyes.

A few minutes later, Mr. Mallard heard a rustling in the distance.

"Benson, wake up!" Mr. Mallard shouted.

"HUH?! Damn it, I was sleeping sir." he grumbled.

"No time for that, I heard a noise." he whispered.

"Wait, why are you whispering if you just scream-"

"Quiet!" he whispered, putting his hand over Benson's mouth.

The person came closer and closer, finally coming out of the bushes and falling to the ground.

"Skips?!" they both yelled at the same time and ran over to him.

"Skips? Are you ok?!" Benson shouted, patting his cheek to try to wake him up.

"Wha-what? Benson?" he grumbled, opening his eyes.

"Skips, what happened? Where is Pops?" Mr. Mallard asked scared.

"I lost him, Mr. Mallard. We were going through the jungle and he ran off after some butterflies or something and I started to go after him, but tripped over a branch on the ground and when I looked up, he was gone. I'm sorry." he frowned.

"You lost him?! Damn it Skips! We've got to find him!" Mr. Mallard shouted, going for Skips' throat, but Benson held him back.

"Sir, stop! We'll find him, but you need to calm down!" he yelled.

"Ok, I'm sorry for shouting at you Skips."

"It's all right, sir. Hey, what's that behind you?" Skips asked, pointing at the wall.

Skips went over to the wall, scratching his head, "Hmmmmm. I recognize these writings along it."

"What does it say, Skips?" Benson asked.

"It's partially cut off, but I can make out: 'Don't enter unless you wish for death. If you try, you'll-' then it stops."

"Okay...sounds like a warning. Should we go in?" asked Benson.

"I guess we could, maybe there's a way to get in or-" Skips stopped as he ran his hand along the wall and pushed a panel in.

A part of the stone wall slowly raised up, revealing a dark pathway down into the structure.

"Whoa..." Benson said under his breath.

"Come on, let's rescue my son!" Mr. Mallard shouted, running down into the darkness.

"Sir, wait! Ugh!" Benson sighed slapping his forehead again.


	9. Thomas Comes Clean

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! Here is chapter 9, where Thomas will reveal why he has the knife! :O Enjoy and please follow/favorite/review! :D

The sun was starting to come up, with Thomas and Mordecai still sitting away from their friends while Mordecai was impatiently waiting for an explanation.

"Ok. The reason I have the knife is because..." Thomas hesitated.

"Yes? Come on Thomas, just tell me." Mordecai said calmly.

"Well, didn't you want to-to know how I got it here?" he asked, sweating.

"Yeah, fine. Just get it out!" he replied, annoyed.

"In college I'm studying tactics used in the British and Austrian army, so a Bowie knife piqued my interest: It's personal, close-quarters...satisfying. I bought the knife off some foreign guy in a robe, as he said he sold the highest quality gear and weapons in the world. Then, I put it in my pocket before we left the park house. When we got to the airport, I snuck the knife through the metal detector by bribing the agent at the luggage scanner. Finally, he gave me the knife back after I went through the gate."

"Ok, now tell me: Why...did you...have...the knife?" Mordecai ordered, folding his arms.

"Because I was going to-to-to..." he stuttered.

"Thomas, if you don't tell me in the next five seconds..." he sighed, gritting his teeth.

"I was going to kill everyone, okay?!" he answered quickly, under his breath.

Mordecai's eyes widened, while he almost fell onto his back in shock, "What?! What the fuck Thomas?!"

"No one fucking appreciates me there, Mordecai! I know I'm only an intern, but-but I'm trying to make friends with you idiots, and only you treat me with some respect! I can't speak for Eileen or Margaret, as I'm not around them, but EVERYONE else deserves to die, or-or at least have their mouths sewn shut or tongues cut out! I'm tired of being treated like I'm nothing, Mordecai! What else can I do?!" he stopped, nearly crying in anger on his knees.

"You could not become a fucking psychopath, for starters! Thomas, you can't do that! Those people are our friends! They-"

"You're friends, Mordecai! They don't give a fucking shit about me, especially Muscle Man! I fucking hate him with every fiber of my being! I can't have anything ruining my plan!" he sobbed.

"Wait, plan?!" he said completely confused.

"I-I caused the plane crash! I switched out the flight routes before take off, which made the pilot fly here and into the hurricane because it said we would switch flights nearby." he said sadly but smiled, which Mordecai didn't see.

"You-you're fucking insane dude! When we get back home, you're going straight to jail!"

Thomas stood up wiping his eyes and turned away from Mordecai, "No Mordecai, I won't go to jail..."

Mordecai walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, "Thomas? Are you all right?"

Thomas turned around quickly catching Mordecai off guard and bent his broken arm out of his makeshift cast Margaret had made, pinning him to the ground.

"Augh! What the fuck are-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP. MORDECAI! You aren't in the position to argue with me, now get up!" he ordered, pulling Mordecai up with him in terrible pain.

Thomas led Mordecai back over to the group, "Where is my knife, Mordecai?" he whispered.

"O-over where I was sleeping."

Thomas led him over to a pile of leaves Mordecai was using as a bed and grabbed the knife, pointing it into his back while still keeping hold of his broken arm.

"If you try anything, you're dead Mordecai. Now keep going into the jungle, we're going for a little walk..."

"Where are you taking me, Thomas?" he asked, scared for his life.

"You'll find out soon." he replied coldly.

They trudged through the mud for a good ten minutes, when Thomas ordered him to stop.

"Stop. Turn to your left and keep walking."

Mordecai walked until he came to a huge bush.

"Go through it."

Mordecai hesitated, which made Thomas push the knife deeper into his back, causing blood to trickle down onto the ground.

"NOW DAMN IT!" he shouted.

Mordecai did as he was told, pushing the bush out of the way and revealed the stone building from earlier.

"What is this place Thomas?"

"Like I told you, you'll find out later. Now open it up." he gestured his free hand to the panel on the wall.

Mordecai pushed the panel, opening the stone wall.

"Go inside Mordecai! My partners will be waiting for you. I'll be back later." he ordered, turning around as the door began to close.

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO THOMAS?!" he screamed.

"I'm just going to meet our friends for breakfast! I'm sure my knife will work wonders for cutting the food!" he laughed.

"THOMAS?! DON'T DO THIS, PL-"

The door slammed shut, leaving Mordecai in the dimly lit tunnel, wounded and alone.


	10. More Trouble

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! Here is chapter 10, where we'll switch off between the separated groups. Enjoy and please follow/favorite/review! :D

Benson, Skips, and Mr. Mallard headed deeper into the darkness, not knowing what awaited them.

"Sir, are you sure you should be ahead of us?" Benson asked.

"Yes Benson, I'll be fine. I've got my trusty cane!" he said proudly waving it in Benson's face.

Benson whispered over to Skips, "How's a cane supposed to help us?"

"You'll see if we run into trouble..." Skips whispered back.

The group continued down the tunnel, not able to see even three feet in front of them.

"I can't see anything sir! Does your cane have a light or something?"

Mr. Mallard stopped, making Benson bump into Skips, and pressed a button on the cane which caused a small light to illuminate the tunnel.

"There we are! Happy Benson?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, thanks sir." he replied rolling his eyes and continuing to walk.

Mordecai, meanwhile, was nearby going down a separate tunnel.

_'How the hell am I supposed to get out of here and stop Thomas?! What did he mean by his partners? I hope he hasn't done anything yet, especially to Margaret! Ugh, so many things to worry about!_' he thought, rubbing his temples in fear and stress.

He suddenly heard voices on the other side of the tunnel.

_'Oh my God! That must be Thomas' 'friends', coming to capture me or something! I've got to get something to beat their skulls in!_' he thought, looking for a weapon of some sort.

He wasn't able to find anything, so he was forced to slide along the wall, clenching his hands in and out of a fist, ready to strike. He reached around the wall, putting a hand over the person's mouth and pulled them back behind the other tunnel's wall.

"Hmph! Hmph!" the person mumbled.

"Shut up! I ought to snap your neck right now, but I need to ask you this: What have you done to Thomas?!" he whispered, holding the person in a grip.

"Merphcai, iph me!" he grumbled.

"Huh?" he said letting the figure out of his grasp.

"DAMN IT MORDECAI! IT'S ME, BENSON!" he yelled, his voice echoing off the walls.

"Oh...yeeeeeah, sorry Benson." he said softly, rubbing the back of his head.

Mr. Mallard and Skips came around the corner, "Benson?! What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, it's just Mordecai getting ready to snap my damn neck!" he shouted, getting in Mordecai's face.

"I thought you were one of Thomas' robe dudes!" he argued, putting his wings up in the air.

Skips walked in between them, pushing them apart, "Cool it, you two! Now Mordecai, what the heck are you talking about?"

"I'll explain myself when Benson apologizes for overreacting." he said folding his wings.

"Ugh! Fine, I'm sorry Mordecai." he walked to him and stuck out his hand.

Mordecai shook his hand, "It's cool dude."

"So will you tell us now?" Mr. Mallard asked.

"Yeah. Ok, Thomas is freaking insane now or something! He caused the plane to crash, he got a huge Bowie knife from these dudes in robes, and he's gonna plan to kill us all! Worse, he's heading over to the place I was camping out with Eileen, Rigby, and Margaret! We've got to stop him!" he finished.

The three friends stood there for a few seconds, eyes wide and just busted out laughing, "HA HA HA!"

Benson wiped the tears from his eyes, "You-you think Thomas is capable of doing that?!"

"Yes! I'M FUCKING SERIOUS!" he shouted, shaking Benson in anger.

Skips pulled Mordecai back, "Mordecai, calm down! Now I think you're delirious or something. Why don't we- Wait, what's wrong with your back...and arm?"

"He fucking cut me leading me here! Also I broke my arm rescuing Margaret and it hurts horribly!" he cried.

"Wow. We're sorry for not believing you Mordecai..." Benson said sadly.

"It-it's ok, guys. Skips, can you fix my arm and then we'll find a way out of here?" he asked.

"Sure. Mr. Mallard, you're up!" he smiled stepping off to the side. Mr. Mallard pushed another button on the cane, then tapped Mordecai on the arm, shocking him.

"What's that gonna- OW!" he groaned in pain.

Mordecai bent his arm back and forth: it was healed!

"Whoa! How did it do that?!" he said with wide eyes.

"I have a lot of modifications in that cane. It's my most prized possession...besides Pops, of course." he smiled.

"Don't forget your fancy limo..." Benson said under his breath.

"What was that Benson?" he asked.

"Oh nothing sir!" he smiled, sweating.

Deeper in the structure, the three hostages started to wake up in a dusty cellar with a stone door.

Muscle Man opened his eyes, "Oh man, my head! Where am I bro?"

"Muscle Man?! Are you ok?!" shouted High Five Ghost.

"Yeah Fives, I'm fine! Wait, are you in a bubble?"

"Yep. Uh, your hands are tied up dude."

"What?! Oh no bro!" he yelled, then started squealing and rolling along the floor.

Pops woke up also, "Oh my! What happened?!" he cried.

"I think we were kidnapped or something Pops." High Fives Ghost replied.

"Oh jolly bad show! Jolly bad show indeed!" he whimpered, sitting on the floor.

Muscle Man continued squealing and rolling, "MUSCLE MAN, STOP FREAKING OUT!" High Five Ghost yelled.

Muscle Man stopped and sat up, "Ok, sorry man."

Out of nowhere, the stone door started to slowly raise and one of the robed figures from earlier appeared out of the dark.

"Prisoners, stand up and pay attention!" he ordered.

"No way bro! You can-" he was interrupted when the figure walked over and smacked his face.

"SILENCE AND LISTEN!"

Pops and Muscle Man stood up, completely scared.

"Wha-wha-what are you going to do to us?!" Pops cried

"You will be tortured for information leading to your friends and loved ones for disturbing our sacred grounds! But, our newest member will want to do it personally when he returns." he explained.

"Newest member?" High Five Ghost asked.

"It's a part of his initiation. Also, you may know him..." he said evilly.

"Who is it?" Pops asked.

"You will find out after he returns from killing your other compatriots." the figure smiled underneath his hood.

"Now, I must leave to prepare for his ceremony for joining us. Enjoy your stay!" he laughed, exiting the room and pulling a switch outside to close the door.

"I don't like this at all bro!" Muscle Man said worriedly.

Thomas headed back to his "friends" who were just waking up.

Rigby stretched his body and yawned. He realized he had been sleeping by Eileen and blushed hard, slowly moving away from her towards Margaret, who was looking at the riverbed.

"Good morning Margaret." he smiled.

"Oh good morning Rigby. Have you seen Mordecai or Thomas?" she asked.

"No, they're probably getting firewood or something. What are you doing?"

"Oh, just thinking..." she sighed.

"Un-huh. Well, I'm gonna go wake up Eileen. Maybe we can go look for Mordecai or Thomas or ya know..." he trailed off in the thought of being alone with Eileen again.

"Make out?" she giggled.

"Huh?! No, no, no!" he blushed, waving his arms back and forth.

"Oh don't deny that you like her Rigby! You act like you don't, but it's so easy to tell." she smiled.

"Well...I gotta go. Catch ya later Margaret!" he said, scampering off to Eileen.

In the distance, peering through the bushes was Thomas, who put his knife into his pocket and ran out of the jungle.

"MARGARET, COME QUICK!" he screamed, waving his arms around frantically.

"THOMAS?! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Margaret shouted, looking up at him.

"IT'S MORDECAI! HE'S HURT, BADLY! I'LL TAKE YOU TO HIM!" he replied.

"But what about Rigby and Eileen? Don't they need to come too?" she asked.

"NO TIME! NOW COME ON!" he argued, motioning his arm to come follow him.

"Ok. I hope Mordecai's all right!"

_'He's just fine, but you won't be..._' he thought, grabbing his knife in his pocket.


	11. Even More Trouble

**Authors Note:** Hey dudes! I'm REALLY SORRY I haven't updated for the past week and a half, but I was very sick with a bad head cold and throat infection, but I'm better now! :) Anyways, here is chapter 11, where we'll see what Rigby and Eileen will do, if Mordecai's group will find anything out about the mysterious robed cult, and if Margaret will be ok dealing with Thomas' crazy ass! Enjoy and please remember to follow/favorite/review! :D

Rigby scurried back over to Eileen, who was sleeping soundly. He gently nudged her with his hand, trying to wake her up.

"Eileen? Eileen? Wake up." he whispered, but didn't get a response.

He ran over to the riverbed to get some water, but stopped when he saw Margaret was gone!

"Margaret?! Are you out here?!" he shouted.

_'Huh, must've went to pick some fruit or something.'_ he thought, scooping up some water in his hands.

He walked back over to Eileen and chucked the water onto her face, making her sit up with wide eyes.

"Wha- why am I-" she stopped when she looked up at Rigby.

"Rigby! Why did you do that?" she asked, annoyed.

Rigby looked away ashamed, "I'm sorry Eileen, I couldn't wake you up so I went to go get some water and-"

"It's fine Rigby, it's just water." she smiled, wiping off her glasses.

Rigby just stood there staring at her with a lovestruck smile on his face.

"Are you all right Rigby?" she asked putting her glasses back on, walked up to him and snapped her fingers.

"Huh?! Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Eileen." he said sweating and walked over to the riverbed.

Eileen walked over with him, sitting down with her feet in the riverbed.

"Ahhhhh, isn't this relaxing Rigby?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess." he mumbled, feet dangling over the water.

"Put your feet in and relax Rigby." she suggested.

"Um ok." he sighed putting his feet in and kicking them back and forth. He accidentally splashed Eileen with his kicking.

"Ahhhh!" she squealed.

"Oh crap Eileen! I'm sorry!" he cried.

Eileen responded by splashing him with some water, soaking his fur which caused her to roll on the ground laughing.

"Ha...ha." he smirked, rolling his eyes then shook his fur like a dog which made Eileen cover her face giggling.

"Sorry Rigby, but I had to get you back." she smiled, moving over to him and kissing his cheek.

"N-nice one Ei-Eileen..." he stuttered, blushing.

Eileen looked around, "Hey, where are Mordecai, Margaret, and Thomas?"

"I don't know, Mordecai and Thomas were gone earlier and Margaret was over here sitting down fifteen minutes ago." he replied.

"Hmmmmm. You think Thomas did something? Let's go check Mordecai's bed for the knife as he held onto it remember?"

"Sure." he said running over to the leaf bed.

"Eileen, it's gone!" he screamed, frantically throwing around leaves.

"Thomas or Mordecai must have the knife!" she said, shocked.

"I hope Mordecai has it. What about Margaret? Should we wait for her to get back, or do you think Thomas-" Rigby started to ask, but Eileen put a hand over his mouth.

"DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT RIGBY! I'm sure she's fine, but we do need to find the others." she said looking at the jungle.

Rigby gripped her hand, "Don't worry Eileen, I'll be there to ward off any jungle creatures!" he shouted, doing karate chops with his free hand.

Eileen rolled her eyes and smiled sarcastically, "You sure are brave Rigby."

On the other side of the jungle, Mordecai's group was heading down the tunnel. They walked in silence until they came to rickety bridge near a small waterfall with a bottomless pit.

"Whoa guys hold up!" Mordecai ordered, putting his arms out.

"Oh it's just a bridge Mordecai." Benson said pushing past him.

He took a few steps onto the bridge when one step broke, causing him to pull back in fear.

Mordecai walked up to him, "I told you to wait Benson..."

"S-sorry." he said going to the back of the group.

The group got to the halfway point when a robed figure appeared behind them at the front of the bridge.

"Intruders!" he shouted.

They all turned around, "WHAT?!"

"Who the hell is that?" Benson yelled.

"Oh no!" Skips said under his breath.

The figure pulled out a knife, it's gold handle engraved with diamonds and jewels, and cut the ropes holding the bridge.

"RUN!" Mordecai shouted.

They darted for the other side as the bridge started to fall but Skips, Benson and Mordecai were able to make it across while Mr. Mallard was the last one, falling but gripping onto the wood with his hand.

"Help!" he screamed.

"He's too far down! What do we do?" Mordecai asked.

"Take my cane Skips! Active the button that extends it!" he ordered, throwing the cane up then holding on with both hands.

Skips caught the cane, pushing the correct button and stretching down to Mr. Mallard.

"Come on sir, grab it!" Benson shouted.

"I-I can't reach it!" he shouted back.

The robed figure shouted across, "You will die for invading our sanctuary! Starting with the old man!"

He suddenly shot lasers out of his eyes underneath the hood, cutting one of the ropes.

"AH!" Mr. Mallard screamed, barely holding on.

"Now the other one!" he shouted, slicing the other rope.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Mr. Mallard shouted, falling down into the blackness.

"Mr. Mallard, NO!" Skips shouted, kneeling in sadness.

"Skips, we need to go now! We need to get away from the robe dude and find Pops! I'm sorry." Mordecai spoke up, pulling Skips to his feet.

The three headed down the hall, stopping to catch their breath.

They heard the robed figure shout in the distance, "None of you will make it out alive!"

"You think he's following us?" Benson asked.

"No, he's going to get others." Skips answered.

"How do you know Skips? Have you dealt with these guys before?" Mordecai asked.

"Yes, and they're extremely crafty and dangerous..." he replied narrowing his eyes.

Meanwhile, Margaret was walking with Thomas to Mordecai's "location".

"Where is he at Thomas?" she asked.

"He's just past this tree." he smirked in front of her.

"What happened to him?"

"Uh...he-he broke his arm. Yeah that's it! He broke his arm!" he said sweating a little.

_'But he already hurt his arm rescuing me and I bandaged it?'_ she thought.

"Stop walking Thomas." she said sternly.

He stopped and turned around, "What's up Margaret?"

"You're lying to me, aren't you?" she said tapping her foot and folding her arms.

"Huh?! No, no. He's just past this tree, resting against it." he smiled nervously.

"Sure he is. What really happened Thomas?"

He started to reach into his pocket, but Margaret saw this at the last second as backed up as he lashed at her with the knife. He grabbed her arm, but she reacted by punching him in the gut and stepping on his foot. She ran away from him behind a tree, pulling a branch back as he came around the tree.

ZONK!

The impact of the branch knocked him out cold. Margaret grabbed the knife and slid it into her jean pocket then ran back towards their river camp. She ran until she tripped over a branch, falling down and twisting her ankle.

"AHHHH!" she shrieked.

"Help me! Anyone please!" she whimpered.

"MARGARET?! IS THAT YOU?!" Rigby shouted.

"RIGBY?! EILEEN?! I'M OVER HERE GUYS!" she shouted back.

They ran up to her, "Oh my God! What happened to you?"

"Thomas tried to stab me! He tricked me into following him but I knocked him out and took his knife. As I was coming back, I just twisted my ankle! Can you guys help me up please?" she finished.

"Sure Margaret, we're you're friends! We'll help you find Mordecai and the others!" Rigby smiled.

"Where do you think he went? Ugh." Margaret asked, limping along.

"I don't know, but what should we do about Thomas?" Eileen asked.

"Leave him...he won't follow us, at least not for a good while." Rigby ordered.

They headed deeper into the jungle, looking for any clue as to where their friends were.


	12. Friends Will Be Reunited

**Authors Note:** Hey guys! I'm back with chapter 12! PLEASE CHECK OUT CHAPTER 11 IF YOU HAVEN'T YET, AS WHEN I POSTED IT, A BUNCH OF OTHER STORIES WERE POSTED AND IT MOVED DOWN THE LIST! Anyways, in this we'll see if Mordecai's group will be ok after losing Mr. Mallard, if Margaret/Rigby/Eileen will find out where their friends are, and how Thomas will react to being left without his knife! Enjoy and please remember to follow/favorite/review! :D

Back in the caves, Mordecai, Skips and Benson walked cautiously down the dark path while listening and looking for any sign of Pops. They silently stopped, seeing a yellow glow at the end of the hallway.

"What's down there?" whispered Benson, pointing towards the light.

"I don't know, but we'd better check it out. Come on guys, let's move quietly..." Mordecai replied, sliding along the wall which Benson and Skips copied. Mordecai poked his head around the wall: his jaw dropped! He moved his head back to his friends, putting a finger to his beak then crouching down along the wall.

"What did you see Mordecai?" asked Skips, who also crouched down with Benson.

"I-I saw Pops, Muscle Man and Fives! They're tied up in the middle of the room and Fives is in some bubble he can't phase through. It looks like some sort of ceremony is gonna happen. We've got to save them!" he replied.

Benson's eyes widened and he sat there in shock, "What?! Why is this happening to us?!"

"I think I can shed some light on that Benson." Skips spoke up.

"Tell us everything you know about this crazy cult Skips." Mordecai said.

"All right, here it goes: Back in the early 1900's, Techmo and I were on an expedition in South America to look for an ancient relic of immense power. It was said whoever held it would gain riches beyond their wildest dreams and power over anything in their way. Techmo stole it from the group that's here in the Amazon, taking it back to our camp we had set up. A few nights later, he began acting strange, like he was seeing things that weren't there and that I was 'disturbing his sacred grounds' if I even went near the relic. Finally I had enough, and snuck into his tent the third night we had the relic, taking it out over a cliff and chucking it into the river below. I haven't heard or seen it since that night. Ironically, when I was sitting with Pops after we landed, he asked me if it could've flowed across the ocean to here. I told him I highly doubted it, but I guess I was wrong." he finished frowning.

"So these robe guys worship a relic that your friend stole over one hundred years ago and it somehow ended up here in the Amazon jungle?" Benson asked.

"Yep." Skips replied.

"And we're here because Thomas sabotaged our flight to kill us and help this cult in some way?"

"Yes Benson." Mordecai answered.

All Benson could do was slap his forehead and sigh, "Ugh..."

"Look Benson, we need to rescue our friends. Let's get moving." Skips ordered. Mordecai grabbed Skips' arm, pulling him back behind the wall, "Wait!"

"What is it Mordecai?" he asked.

"What about Eileen and Rigby and..." he hesitated, "Margaret?"

"I don't know Mordecai, but I'm sure they're fine. As long as they stick together, Thomas shouldn't be a problem." Skips smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, you're right Skips, we just need to be positive." Mordecai smiled back, then looked over to the robed group of six members chanting in a circle around their friends.

"Guys, I've got a plan." he said.

"What?" Benson asked.

"First, we need to get some robes. Then we need to blend in and sneak over to our friends and free them. After that, we can escape." he finished.

"Sounds simple enough, let's do it!" Skips smiled.

Outside the structure, Rigby, Eileen and Margaret were looking around for any clues to Mordecai's whereabouts. They kept walking until Eileen came upon some dried blood along the ground.

"Hey guys! I think I found something!" she shouted, waving them over.

"What'd you find?" Margaret asked.

"Some blood..." she replied.

"Oh my God, you don't think it's Mordecai's?" she said becoming scared.

"Maybe." Rigby said.

She looked ahead, spotting more blood drops, "It's a trail!"

"Let's follow it!" Rigby shouted.

Rigby scampered ahead of them stopping when the blood ended at a big bush. Margaret and Eileen walked up, out of breath.

"Geez...Rigby! You...could of...waited...for us!" Eileen panted.

"Sorry. The blood trail stops at this big bush. What do you think's behind it?" he wondered.

"Hopefully some answers!" Margaret said, impatiently storming through the bush while Rigby and Eileen walked through slowly.

When the friends saw the huge structure, they stared in awe.

Rigby walked up to the wall, "I bet Mordecai's in there!"

"How will we get in?" Margaret asked.

"I'll figure it out." Eileen spoke up. She went up to the wall trying to decipher anything, but couldn't.

"I can't understand any of this!" she groaned.

Rigby ran up and started slamming his hands along the wall in anger, "LET US IN! LET US IN!"

He hit the panel, opening the door to the tunnels.

"Good job Rigby!" Eileen smiled, kissing his cheek.

"Wait, what happened?"

"You opened it up!"

"Oh...cool."

They headed inside for their friends.

Thomas woke up, rubbing his head, _'Ugh, what happened?_' he thought.

He ran his hands along his pockets, "WHAT?! THAT BITCH STOLE MY KNIFE! She's fucking dead, they all are!" He stood up, running towards the building. He stopped in front of the door, instead running around the side.

_'Good thing I know this shortcut..._' he smirked, opening another hidden door.

Thomas dashed in, running to the ceremony room where Mordecai's group was starting their plan.


	13. Zombies and Trap Doors

**Authors Note:** Hi dudes! Here is chapter 13! In this, we'll see how Mordecai's plan will go and if his friends will come to help! Enjoy and please follow/favorite/review! :D Also, I noticed I suck at titles on this story :/ lol

Mordecai, Skips and Benson moved forward to the edge of the ceremony room. They had no way to get the robes, so they sat and waited for something to happen.

"Ugh, this is taking forever!" Benson groaned.

"Patience, Benson. We just need patience..." Skips said.

Just then, three of the cult members stood up from chanting and shuffled over to another room.

"Perfect. Come on guys!" Mordecai whispered.

The three friends moved along the dark edges of the room, sliding over to where the other members were sitting around a square table eating. Mordecai went behind the front one, with Skips on the left, and Benson on the right. Mordecai put his hand up with three fingers up and counted down to one. They each grabbed their captive then gave them a sleeper hold to knock them out. But. when they removed the robes, they were shocked at what was underneath them: decayed, rotting zombies!

"WHAT THE-" Benson started to yell, but Mordecai put his hand over his mouth.

"Shut up dude!" he hissed, removing his hand.

"Zombies? They must've put some immortality spell on themselves since Techmo and I last saw them." Skips said.

"What were they eating?" Mordecai asked.

They walked over to the table and saw rotted meat on the plates.

"Oh God, that's fucking disgusting dude!" Mordecai moaned, backing away.

"I think I'm gonna be sick!" Benson said, throwing up some gumballs.

"Mordecai, we have the robes so what's next?" Skips asked, somehow unaffected by the smell and sight of the meat.

Mordecai groaned, "Ugh! Um yeah, we need to put these on and sneak back over to the other three cult members."

Mordecai and Benson started to put the robes on, but Skips had trouble with his.

"Mordecai, this doesn't fit." he sighed, half the robe covering his chest.

"Crap. Well, how about you be the lookout? Go back to where we were hiding and...sorry man."

Skips smiled and put his hand up, "It's alright. You two can handle it. Good luck!"

"Thanks." they said in unison.

They guys put the robes on and slowly walked back to the group.

"These robes smell horrible!" Benson moaned.

"I know, but let's just get this over with!" Mordecai replied.

When they stopped in front of the half circle of members, the middle one stood up.

"Where is Gabriel?" he asked.

Mordecai was sweating under his robe, "Oh Gabriel? Um, he went outside to check for the other people."

"Hmmm. That's unusual of him, but no matter. We were still chanting, so join us brothers." he suggested.

"Y-yeah sure." Mordecai said.

They all sat down cross-legged and put their hands together while chanting something even Skips didn't recognize.

Benson whispered over to Mordecai, "Damn it! What do we do?!"

"I don't know man! Just-just mumble along, like when you don't know the words to a song."

One of the members spoke up, "Are you feeling well, brothers?"

"Us? We're fine! The food didn't settle with us, that's all..." Mordecai answered but Benson elbowed him in his side, "uh, brother."

"Yes, well...let's keep chanting."

_'That was close!'_ Benson thought.

They continued chanting for a few minutes until suddenly the three zombie members turned and stood looking at a wall. Confused as to why they were staring there, Mordecai and Benson hesitantly followed along and stood next to the zombies as well. The wall raised up slowly, revealing someone they both knew very well: Thomas, who looked **extremely** pissed off.

A few hundred yards away, Margaret, Rigby and Eileen were going towards the main ceremony room.

"It's so damn dark in here!" Rigby complained.

"I know. I would use my phone's flashlight, but it's dead." sighed Eileen.

"Wait, you've had your phone this whole time?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah, but when I landed, it was caught in the snaps and fell to the ground. I picked it up and surprisingly nothing bad happened to it, except the battery died a few minutes into Rigby saving me from the panther. Sorry guys." she said frowning.

"It cool Eileen. You wouldn't of had a signal during a freaking hurricane anyways." Rigby chuckled.

They kept going until they came to the broken bridge that Mordecai's group dealt with earlier.

"Aw man! How are we supposed to get over there?!" he whined, resting against the wall and closing his eyes.

Eileen stood over the large, gaping cavern, thinking of a way to cross. Margaret began to sit down along the opposite wall, but when she did the wall caved in, revealing a hidden trap door! She slid down a smooth stone slide, landing in a dusty prison room next to a skeleton.

"AHHHHH!" she shrieked, standing up.

"MARGARET?!" they both shouted, looking around.

"Where did she go Rigby?!" Eileen screamed at him angrily.

"I don't know, I was resting my eyes! What were you doing?!" he argued back.

"I was looking across the cavern thinking of a plan! Ugh...okay, let's not shout at each other, it won't help anything." she sighed.

Rigby gripped her hand, "It's fine Eileen."

"No I'm sorry for starting the argument Rigby."

"So, where the heck could she of gone?" he wondered.

"Um, maybe a hidden door?"

"Geez, this sounds like something out of those old cartoons!" he laughed.

"Yeah. Maybe if we push along the wall like outside?"

Rigby shrugged his shoulders, "Worth a shot."

Rigby and Eileen started pushing with all their strength, until the trap door gave in and they slid down as well. Eileen landed on top of Rigby, who's cheeks turned red when he saw what position they were in, faces inches from each other. He quickly pushed her off of him, brushing his fur off while Margaret giggled at the whole thing.

"SHUT UP!" Rigby yelled, waving his arms in the air.

"Aw, but you two are so cute together!" she smiled.

"Thank you Margaret!" Eileen smiled back blushing while Rigby groaned in embarrassment.

"Let's just get out of here..." he said rolling his eyes.

"Whatever you say, lover-boy." Margaret teased.

Unknowingly, they had more to worry about outside the cell as the member who killed Mr. Mallard was heading down to their door, his golden knife at the ready.


	14. Cult History and Breaking Out

**Authors Note:** Hey everyone! Here is chapter 14, where Rigby, Eileen and Margaret have to escape the trap cell they landed in, while Mordecai and Benson will deal with Thomas! Enjoy and remember to follow/fav/review! :D

Thomas stormed up to the first zombie, furiously pointing a finger at him.

"I LOST MY DAMN KNIFE! THAT SLUT OF MORDECAI'S STOLE IT OFF ME!" he shouted in the zombie's face.

Mordecai instantly became enraged at Thomas and started to move towards him, but Benson held him back by his arm.

"Mordecai, don't! We'll strike when the moment's right!" he whispered.

Mordecai jerked his arm out of Benson's grasp, "Grrrrrrr. Fine..."

Thomas began shouting again, "SO WHAT ELSE COULD YOU GIVE ME TO KILL THOSE IDIOTS WITH?!"

Suddenly, the zombie grasped Thomas' throat and held him in the air, "SILENCE! APPRENTICE, YOU HAVE NO POWER OVER US! YOU WILL DO AS WE SAY, OR FACE THE WRATH OF OUR GLORIOUS LEADER!"

Thomas' eyes widened in shock at the strength of the zombie. He pleaded, "O-okay! Let me down, please!"

The zombie dropped him to the ground, "That's better. Now go into the storage room and put on a robe. Once our leader shows up with the ceremonial dagger, we can begin the sacrifice!" he cackled evilly.

Thomas did as he was told, running off to another room and grabbing a robe. He came back out and joined the group.

"What do you need me to do now, sir?" he asked.

"Join us in chanting. It will help to ensure that this ceremony will happen as it has for the past ten-thousand years." the zombie replied.

Benson spoke up, but deepened his voice so Thomas wouldn't recognize it, "Uh, has it really been ten-thousand years?"

"What? Of course it has! Do I need to refresh your memory?" the zombie asked, annoyed.

"Uh, I guess I'm losing my touch, brother." he answered.

The zombie stood up and moved to a wall with pictures along it, "Fine. If you will come over here, I'll remind you what we're striving for."

Benson, Mordecai, and Thomas went over to the zombie, who began to tell them the whole backstory from before they encountered Skips and Techmo. The zombie pointed towards a drawing of their artifact, which was diamond-shaped and appeared to have a red color to it with black trim along the edges.

He spoke, "This is our 'holy grail', if you will. It was given to our founder by the deity we worship, el Dios de la Muerte, or in your tongue, the God of Death."

Then he moved to another drawing, which depicted a group of men in robes bowing down to another man holding a golden dagger above a cowering group of people trapped next to him.

"This is what we do to please our God. We sacrifice captives who trespass our sacred grounds with a mystical dagger, infused with the dark evil of our God. It ensures that we will continue our immortality." he explained.

"Wait a minute. So you're saying if I kill the people from the park, I'll live forever?! Whooooo! That's-" Thomas cheered.

"You're somewhat right, apprentice. We do not live forever. It is only a 'temporary' immortality." he interrupted.

"Huh?" Thomas said.

He moved to a final drawing, which showed the man with the golden dagger living normally while his brothers in robes looked like frail old men.

"You see, we only live for around three-hundred years. Our leader, on the other hand, lives for five-hundred. We normally choose another leader based on traits like intelligence, creativity, and a passion for evil." he said, laughing at the last part.

"So did you pick me to become the next leader?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, apprentice. We have reached the end of our lifespan, with our leader becoming weak and frail. Oh and another thing I forgot to mention: when you become the leader, you will gain a special power." he said.

Thomas' eyes widened, "What?! Tell me!"

"The ability to burn your enemies to ash with heat vision. But, it will only happen when you become too weak to use your physical strength."

_'Holy shit. I've been through some weird stuff before, but nothing like this!'_ Mordecai thought.

"Seriously?! I WANT TO USE IT NOW!" he complained.

"SILENCE!" the zombie shouted.

"Sorry sir." Thomas apologized.

The zombie shuffled back over to his brothers, "Well, have I enlightened you brother?"

Benson was too shocked at everything he'd just heard, so Mordecai stepped on his foot to jerk him out of his trance.

"OW! DAMN IT- I mean, yes brother, I understand it better now! But will you excuse us for a moment?" he answered.

"Go talk brothers. We will be here chanting." the zombie replied.

Benson pulled Mordecai by the arm over to where Skips was hiding.

"Why'd you stomp on my foot Mordecai?!" he hissed.

"You weren't responding to the zombie dude!" he hissed back.

Skips spoke up, "Okay guys stop it! Tell me what happened and why Thomas showed up?"

Mordecai and Benson explained everything with Skips just standing there in shock.

"Holy crap. We need to stop them." Skips said.

"But how?" Benson asked.

"I-I don't know. I think Thomas is gone...for good." Mordecai replied, looking down in sadness.

"I'll think of a plan Mordecai. I just need to meditate on this for a few minutes." Skips said, sitting down cross-legged.

"You think we can save Thomas? I mean, he never acted like this before the trip. You think the zombies dudes have him under a spell or influenced him in some way?" Mordecai asked.

"Maybe. We'll need to wait on Skips, Mordecai. Don't worry." Benson smiled, putting a hand on Mordecai's shoulder.

"Let's get back to the wierdos. Don't want them to find out about Skips." Mordecai suggested.

When they turned back around, Thomas was right in their faces.

Meanwhile, Rigby was freaking out about being stuck in the cell with Margaret and Eileen. He darted all around the room, looking for a way out while putting his hands to his head.

"WE'RE NEVER GETTING OUT OF HERE! IT'S HOPELESS! WE-" he screamed, but was interrupted by Eileen coming up and slapping him.

"Stop it Rigby! We'll find a way out. This place is ancient after all, so the wood to the door must be weak or the metal bars are rusted and brittle." she said, analyzing the cell door.

"Thanks Eileen. How the heck are you so smart?!" he asked.

Eileen blushed, "I don't know Rigby, I guess I just read a lot and my parents made me study every night."

"Yeah...my parents just gave up on me when Don was growing up into their 'perfect little boy'." he complained in a mocking tone.

"Oh. I'm sorry Rigby." she said sadly.

"It's cool. We get along fine now." he smiled.

Margaret woke up from a nap she needed after dealing with the craziness of the past twenty-four hours, "Hey guys. Did you find a way out yet Eileen?"

"Um...no. I'm working on it though. A-ha! That's it!" she beamed and snapped her fingers.

"What'd you think of Eileen?" Rigby asked.

"Ok. Rigby, grab that bone off the skeleton over there. Margaret, I'll need your help in a minute." she replied.

Rigby scampered over to the body, "Which bone Eileen?"

"The one above the tibia and fibula."

"Uh...what?"

"It's above the patella."

"Huh?"

She slapped her forehead, "The biggest bone in the body: the femur."

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING EILEEN!" he whined.

"UGH! Margaret, can you grab the thigh bone please?"

Margaret walked over and picked up the thigh bone, "Sure. Here you go Eileen."

"Aw, what? Why didn't you just say that?!" he shouted, waving his arms in the air.

"Oh Rigby. I wanted to test your anatomy skills. You failed, horribly-" she moved over and kissed his cheek, "but you're my little idiot." she smiled, blushing again.

Rigby blushed as well, "Thanks Eileen...I think."

Eileen walked back over to Margaret and lifted up the bone to her, "You ready?"

"Yes. What are we doing?" she asked.

"Well, we're gonna break the bars off the top of the door and one of us will go through and unlock the door." she explained.

"But you're too short." Margaret said.

"I know. That's why I'm gonna stand on Rigby's shoulders."

"WHAT?!" Rigby screamed.

"Oh just come over here." she sighed, dragging him over to the door.

Rigby stood up straight while Eileen pushed up on top of him, accidentally putting her foot into his eye.

"OW!"

"Sorry!"

Margaret wanted to giggle at the whole thing, but held it back and she readied to pull the bars back.

"Ok. 3...2...1!"

They grunted, pulling the bone like a crowbar against the rusted metal.

CREAK!

"Yes! We did it!" Margaret cheered.

"Great job guys! Eileen, can you get off me now?" Rigby groaned, struggling to hold her up.

Eileen slid off him on to the floor.

"Now we just need Rigby to unlock the door. Margaret, would you lift Rigby up to the bars please?" she asked.

"AW MAN! Fine..." Rigby whined.

Margaret lifted him up to the small window and allowed him to crawl past the bars and hop down to the other side.

"I'm through guys!" he said.

"Okay! Do you see a lock?" Eileen asked.

"Uh, yeah. I don't see a key though." he replied.

"Well find it please!" Eileen ordered.

"All right geez! I'll be back in- HOLY CRAP!" he screamed.

Eileen's eyes widened in fear, "Rigby? RIBGY ARE YOU THERE?!"

There was no answer.


	15. Rigby's Escape and Skips' Plan

**Authors Note:** What's up guys! Here's chapter 15, where Rigby has just been kidnapped, and Thomas is standing right in front of Mordecai and Benson! How will they get out of this situation? Let's read and find out! :D Also, I'm trying to finish this story as soon as I can so I can finally start the sequel to **A Not-So-Regular Time**!

Rigby was completely confused as to what was happening. One second, he was trying to help his friends out of a cell. The next, he's being held next to a man in a robe with a dagger to his throat! He started to yell, but the man put his hand over his mouth.

"Silence, you mongrel! You, and your friends, will pay for breaking into our sanctuary!" he hissed to Rigby.

_'What the hell is going on?! I've got to escape from the crazy, smelly dude!'_ Rigby thought, panicking.

Rigby quickly thought of an escape plan: while he couldn't overpower him with his strength, he could use his speed and short stature to squeeze out of the man's grasp.

He mentally prepared himself, _'Okay on 3. 3...2...1!'_.

Rigby somehow moved his free hand up to the dagger, grabbing the handle and stabbing the man in his hand over Rigby's mouth. The man screamed in pain, letting go. Rigby then bit down on the wrist of the arm holding him, which made the man yell even louder while also dropping the dagger. Rigby then squeezed out of his grasp, running as fast as he could on all fours back to the cell door, but stopped.

_'Wait, I wonder...'_ he thought, looking back at the dagger.

He picked it up and put it between his teeth, then continued back to the cell. He then inserted it into the lock, jiggling around until he heard a "click" noise.

"Guys, come on! We need to find the others and get out of here!" he yelled, opening the door.

"What? Rigby where-" Eileen started.

"I'll explain later! Now let's go!" he ordered, putting the weapon in his mouth again.

The three friends ran down the hall before being stopped by the man from before.

"STOP! You will go no further!" he yelled.

"Uh, Rigby? Who is that?" Eileen asked, scared.

"I don't know. He kidnapped me but I escaped and took his knife." he answered.

The man became furious, his eyes starting to glow a bright yellow under the hood, "NO! It's a ceremonial dagger, not a knife and I NEED IT! Now, give it back to me, or be disintegrated!"

Rigby just gave him a blank expression for a few seconds, "...nah."

The man then shot yellow lasers out of his eyes, aiming straight for Rigby! Rigby raised the dagger in front of himself, which made one beam ricochet off into the cave wall, and the other hit the man straight in his chest, knocking him to the ground. The man laid there, stunned in anger and disbelief.

"WHAT?! How are you not ash right now?!" he shouted, waiting for his eyes to recharge with the mystical energy.

"HOLY CRAP! I-I blocked the laser with this thing!" Rigby smiled, while Eileen and Margaret just had wide-eyed faces.

"Rigby, we'd better go while he's down!" Eileen suggested.

"Yeah, let's go help our friends!" Margaret added.

They ran off towards the ceremony room, while the man stood back up slowly. He took off his hood to reveal a horribly decayed, rotting face, with missing teeth, rotted nose and only one eye, with the other having a yellow gem in place of an eyeball. He began to limp to them.

"They won't leave here alive..."

Meanwhile, in the main room, Thomas was looking directly at Mordecai and Benson. Thankfully he couldn't see Skips, who was behind the tunnel meditating on a plan to save Thomas' mind from the cult.

"What are you guys doing?" Thomas asked.

Mordecai lowered his voice, "Oh us? Uh, we were, um, taking a break from all the chanting we've been doing."

Benson spoke up, lowering his voice as well, "Yes, now go join your brothers, uh, apprentice. Or we will tell them you've been slacking on your duties!"

Thomas' eyes bulged, "Oh I'm sorry masters! Please forgive me!"

Mordecai and Benson just looked at each other, confused as to why Thomas is being so weird and scared of zombies.

"We, uh, forgive you apprentice! Now go!" Benson ordered.

"Oh thank you, kind masters! I promise I'll kill as many people as you ask for, especially the park employees!" he smiled, running back to the chanting group.

"God, that dude's lost it!" Mordecai sighed.

"Yeah, he has Mordecai. Hey Skips, how are you coming on a plan for helping Thomas?" Benson asked, poking his head around the wall.

Skips poked an eye open, "I'm still thinking, but I have some things to go off of though: it appears their leader carries a golden dagger and has a gem somewhere on his body. I hypothesize, that if we can remove and destroy the gem plus kill the leader, Thomas could return to normal. But, we'd need to do it before the sacrifice. If we don't, Thomas will be under their control and will become the new leader meaning he'll be completely turned!"

"Whoa..." Mordecai and Benson said in unison.

"When do we act?" Benson asked.

"Let's wait for Rigby, Eileen and Margaret. Maybe they can help?" Mordecai said.

"Well...they'd better get here soon. We don't have much time, I'd think." Skips replied.


	16. The Gang's All Here

**Authors Note:** Hey dudes! I'm back with chapter 16, and we're near the finish! :D I'm planning on two more chapters after this one, including an epilogue. I probably won't do a sequel to this though, as I'm working on **Cloud Nine** and the sequel to **A Not-So-Regular Time**. Anyways, let's see what happens now that everyone is showing up to the ceremony room...

Rigby, Eileen and Margaret all ran to the edge of a tunnel, not knowing where they were going, but saw a yellow light at the end of it. Rigby was in the front, so he held out his hand to signal Eileen and Margaret to halt.

He peered around the corner, "Guys, I think I found where everyone is..." he whispered with wide eyes.

Margaret came out from behind him and gasped, "Oh my God! What are Pops, Muscle Man, and High Five Ghost doing here?!"

"Maybe those guys in those purple robes took them hostage?" Eileen suggested.

"Well, we need to save them!" Rigby ordered, sneaking over in the shadows with the dagger at the ready.

"Rigby, wait!" Eileen said, but it was no use.

Rigby snuck up behind one of the cult members who was away from the group, then jumped onto his back, stabbing him in the shoulder! As the person was starting to yell in pain, Rigby put the dagger to his throat. "Make any noise, and I'll gut you with this!" he hissed. Rigby told the member to go into the adjacent room for some questioning, with the girls following close behind. When they got into the room, Rigby asked them to close the stone door so the cult couldn't hear the interrogation. Then, Rigby told the man to sit in a chair by the wooden table. He yanked off the hood to reveal: Mordecai!

"Oh my God, Mordecai! I thought you were dead!" Margaret cried, almost tearing up in joy.

Rigby instantly felt terrible and walked over to Mordecai. "Dude, I'm so sorry! I thought you were one of them!" he apologized.

Mordecai winced in pain, "It-it's alright Rigby. If we can get to Skips, he can help."

"Wait, you found Skips?" Eileen asked.

"Yeah, I stumbled onto Benson, Skips, and Mr. Mallard when Thomas led me to the tunnels." he explained.

"Where is Mr. Mallard?" Rigby asked.

"He didn't make it. Some guy with a gold weapon cut the ropes and-"

"Shot lasers from his eyes?" Rigby interrupted.

"Yeah, how'd you know dude?"

Rigby held out the golden dagger, blood dripping off it from Mordecai's cut.

"Holy shit...how did you get that?!" he asked, completely dumbfounded.

"We came looking for you guys and fell into a trap cell room. I broke out with Eileen and Margaret's help then that dude holding this kidnapped me but I escaped and stole it." Rigby said.

"Nice-Ow!" he groaned, holding his shoulder, "nice one dude. Damn, this cut hurts!"

Margaret gave Mordecai a huge hug and pecked his cheek, "Did that help?" she smiled.

Mordecai smirked, "Yeah, it did. I'm so glad you're not hurt Margaret."

"Well, actually...Thomas tried to kill me." she frowned.

"What?!" Mordecai shouted, but not loud enough for the zombies to hear.

"He lied and led me to where he said you were, then tried to slash at me with the knife. I socked him in the stomach and knocked him out, then ran off but sprained my ankle, so it kinda hurts to walk." she said.

"Wow. Seems like I picked a girl who can handle herself. Don't worry about your ankle or any small wounds, guys. Mallard's cane can fix them." Mordecai said.

"How?" Eileen asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Skips modified it with magical abilities? You know how he has weird potions and crap." he replied.

Suddenly, a member opened the door. "Hey! What are you-"

Rigby saw this and for some reason his instincts told him to kill. He quickly threw the knife at him, piercing through the skull of the man before he could alert the others.

"Oh God! Rigby, how could you do that?!" Eileen shrieked.

Mordecai spoke up, "It's not a man, at least not anymore..."

"Wha-what do you mean 'not anymore'?! What is it then?!" Margaret asked, on the verge of freaking out.

"Calm down girls. It's a zombie." Mordecai said.

Rigby went over to the dead zombie and pulled off the hood, revealing the rotted flesh. "Dude, that's fucking gross!" he gagged, gripping the handle of the dagger and yanking it out.

"I know, but we need to get Benson and go find Skips. He should have a plan to save Thomas." Mordecai ordered, standing up.

Margaret stood in front of the doorway, blocking their path. "Hold up! You want to actually save that lunatic?! After what he tried to do to me?!" she yelled.

Mordecai walked up to her and put his good hand on her shoulder, "Margaret, I understand how you feel, especially after hearing what he did to you! But, we think we can save Thomas while also freeing our friends. Please, trust us on this: Thomas isn't himself. He never acted like this before our trip, so we need to save him before he's completely turned. Okay?"

Margaret hesitated, "Uh.."

"_Okay_?" Mordecai asked again.

"Al-alright...we'll _try_ to save him." she reluctantly agreed.

"Good. Now let's get Benson with us." he said.

Mordecai snuck back out and looked at the size of the members for any sign of Benson's body. He spotted metal feet, so he walked over and tapped his friend's shoulder.

"Benson, you okay dude?" he whispered. "Benson?"

When Mordecai turned Benson around, he was horrified at the sight.


End file.
